Cherry Blossom Girl
by blacktpyro
Summary: From the moment Sasuke steps into Konoha High, he stood out. He smoked, rode a motorcycle, didn't wear the uniform, and just slept in class. Sakura saves his life one day and they become friends. Meanwhile, Sakura's best friend, Ino, becomes jealous.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! naruto does not belong to me.

DISCLAIMER! the introduction was based on chapter 1 of a book called SHARING SAM by katherine applegate. its a good book. read it :)

* * *

CHAPTER 01

From the minute that Uchiha Sasuke stepped into Konoha High School, there was lots of speculation about him. After a listless first three months of school, everyone was getting bored and restless. The appearance of Sasuke, dark, silent, solemn Sasuke, with his tousled black-blue hair and earnest looks and quiet melancholy, nobody could just keep still. They said the slight scar on his cheek, right under his right eye, had resulted from a failed suicide attempt. They said that he had moved to peaceful Konoha because he had been kicked out of his last school for attempting to burn it down. They even went so far as to suggest that his parents were CIA agents and Sasuke had been being trained all his life to join them.

It wasn't like he was hard to ignore. He had been sighted various times, smoking behind the school building. He road a motorcycle, a huge Harley, without wearing a helmet, letting his hair fly around. Usually, he just wore t-shirts, ripped jeans, and ratty chucks, which confused the people who were obviously expecting a leather jacket and some army boots to go along with the whole smoking and motorcycling thing. His fingers were always grimy and bruised, broken nails, bruised knuckles, and scars on the back and the palm. It made him look like he got into fights all the time.

Sakura, vice president on the student council, captain of th softball team, and top student in the class, didn't have time to notice Sasuke. The first day he had come to Konoha High, on a rainy November day, the day after Thanksgiving break, he had made appearance in Sakura's homeroom. Kurenai-sensei introduced him to the class.

"Class 3B, this is a new student, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, care to introduce yourself?" Kurenai-sensei said. Sasuke, with his messy hair hanging over his left eye, just looked lazily around the room. His eyes seemed to linger a little when he saw Sakura, but Sakura supposed it was just because she was the only one in class who had bright pink hair and bright green eyes to boot.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke. I drink Sprite with a straw," Sasuke said impassively, which sort of startled Sakura because she did the exact same thing and it was just an overall weird thing to say when introducing yourself.

"Yes, yes. Now, Sasuke, your seat is next to Uzumaki Naruto, over there," Kurenai-sensei pointed to a seat next to the blonde-haired, goofy-looking kid who sat behind Sakura. For the rest of the year, Sasuke always just slept in class.

The first time that Sakura really met Sasuke was a cool spring morning in late March. The weather had been extra warm that week. Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, trying to study Biology. The Biology exam was in three days, and Sakura was trying desperately to remember all the stages of meiosis. Her notebook was on her lap, but she really wanted to just fall asleep, in the breezy weather, under the cherry blossom tree with petals raining down on her, the sun glowing warmly. She took a peach from her basket and chomped on it. Biology made her tired.

She was asleep against the tree before she knew it.

Sakura woke up to a horrible SCREEEEEEECCH, of rubber burning against gravel road. Sakura's eyes flew open just in time to see Uchiha Sasuke losing control of his stupid bike and veering off the road. The motorcycle bashed against the ground and began to roll down the hill, right towards the tree which Sakura was innocently sitting under.

Sasuke flew off his bike and landed unceremoniously and heavily onto Sakura's lap, his head shoving her textbook to the ground.

His bike missed her by inches and fell into the nearby lake, causing water to splash all over. Sakura shoved Sasuke around, trying to get him to get up. His eyes were closed. He didn't move. It was like trying to push around a dummy.

Sakura then realized with a start that his head was bleeding like crazy and there were bruises all over his arms.

Panicking, Sakura tried desperately to remember what she was supposed to do when someone was bleeding his brain out on her new forever21 skirt. She shifted his head, causing him to groan. Regrettably, she took off her favorite t-shirt (but she was wearing a tank top under it, so your dirty thoughts can be summoned elsewhere, thanks!), stripped it, and wrapped it around his head. Immediately, blood bled through the pale blue t-shirt, spattery stains of blood that looked like cherry blossoms, scarlet cherry blossoms.

She took the remaining strip of t-shirt, went to the nearby lake, soaked it in water, and wrung all the water onto Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and he turned his face a little. Sasuke wrung the remaining water onto his face, and finally he opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness! You're alive! There's nowhere near here to call 911, you know!"

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked quietly, trying to get up but immediately realizing that he had a stabbing headache.

"Village of Konoha, under Haru to be specific," Sakura said amiably, patting the cherry blossom affectionately.

"You named the _tree_?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Sakura narrowed her eyes and nodded, as she put the damp cloth on Sasuke's forehead, over the cloth that was serving as a bandage and getting disgustingly soaked

"Where's Hana?!" Sasuke immediately gasped.

"_Who?_" Sakura asked, all wide-eyed and head-tilted.

"My motorcycle," Sasuke snapped.

"You named a _bike_?" Sakura asked, smirking. Sasuke glared.

"And such a girly name too..." Sakura said, smirking even more. Sasuke glared even harder.

"Where is she?" Sasuke said tersely. Sakura pointed at the dead carcass of a motorcycle, with its tires sticking up crudely from the blue-green water. Sasuke seemed to die all over again. He made an ugly, growling sound, closed his eyes and didn't open them for the next three minutes.

"Are there any repair shops in Konoha?" Sasuke whispered after all.

"For bikes? Well, there's Shikamaru's, but he charges a lot and whines a whole lot. I'm not sure he's going to want to fix your bike. It looks like a lot of work," Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a sharp glance, as if saying, "Did anybody ask the likes of _you_?"

Then, Sakura took three peaches out of her basket, juggled them, and offered one to Sasuke, who was now sitting up and leaning on the old cherry blossom tree. Sasuke shook his head and then immediately groaned at the throbbing.

"It's freshly picked," Sakura said.

"I'm sitting here, bleeding to a tragic and imminent death, and you are advertising peaches to me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura laughed.

"As if your tragic and imminent death has anything to do with _me_. You can't move yet. You're supposed to rest. There's no way I can call an ambulance here. I don't want to leave you here alone. So have a peach! Or... do you want me to _feed _it to you?" Sakura said. Sasuke just kept his eyes narrowed and stared at his shoes, which were falling apart.

Shrugging, Sakura stuck the peach into Sasuke's unsuspecting mouth. Sasuke glared at her but chomped out a chunk cooperatively.

After a while, Sasuke stood up shakily.

"All right, you're going to help me get Hana to this Shikamaru kid's garage, so that he can fix my bike," Sasuke said. Sakura stared.

"You can't! You have to rest..."

"What are you? Some brown-nosing goody-two-shoes girl scout?" Sasuke said.

"You are _such _an asshole," Sakura said. Sasuke stared for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Just help me get Hana to Shikamaru's. I'll help you study for Biology," Sasuke said. Sakura wouldn't have to think twice to reject this offer. As if he could possibly tutor her in Biology, with the way he slept all through class and never turned in homework assignments. But then, she did vaguely recall Sasuke getting 100% on the most recent Biology quiz, the one Sakura had gotten a sad 76% in...

"Fine," Sakura said, and got up to survey the damage of the motorcycle. It was pretty hopeless. The motorcycle was completely wrecked. Of course, if she pointed this out to Sasuke, she would be called a girl scout. What a complete jackass.

Sakura felt a warm breeze tickle her cheeks and play with her hair. It blew a cherry blossom into her hair. How sad that she must spend this beautiful spring day helping a crazy bastard with some sort of death wish drag his fucked-up "Hana" to Shikamaru's.

"You..." Sasuke said, and then shut up. He said it so quietly, Sakura almost didn't hear him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said. Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You have nice hair, all right?! NICE HAIR!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura stared at him. The kid was truly delusional. Sasuke got up to help Sakura pull his bike out of the lake.

They were halfway there when Sasuke felt a stabbing pain in the left side of his head and he lifted up his hands to hold his head. Sakura immediately slipped and fell into the water, the bike sliding in on top of her.

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

endendendd.

READ AND REVIEWWWWWW, pleease


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMMEERR!! Naruto is not mine, but this storyy iss. I forget if I put a disclaimer in my first chapter. Maybe I should check.

Hahahaa, enjoy this chapter. My friend is telling me that this story sucks but it cannot be helped. I'm suffering from severe summer laziness, writer's block, and severe BOREDOMM. please someone come save me.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to the cerulean sky, which was threatening to rain. How sad that the nice weather had gone. She doubled over, coughing. Sasuke was pressing down on her stomach or chest or somewhere between there, obviously trying to revive her.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DROWN ON ME?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed. Sakura bolted upright. What had just happened? Sakura looked around. Sasuke's wreckage of a motorcycle was pushed against the cherry blossom tree and Sasuke was sitting, helping himself to peaches.

"I wouldn't have DROWNED if you had held a firm grip on your end of the stupid bike!" Sakura said.

"For a second.... For a second there, I thought the bike had crushed you," Sasuke said. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little smug that Sasuke had been worried about her.

"It's not like I was worried or anything. I just wouldn't want the trouble," Sasuke immediately said and Sakura glared. The asshole couldn't just let her have her smug moment for longer than five seconds.

"What time is it?!" Sakura gasped, changing the subject.

"7 PM." She'd been unconscious for an hour?! Had Sasuke been sitting there with her for the entire hour? Psht, if he had, it must have only been because he needed his help to go find Shikamaru.

"How.... how did you get the bike out of the lake?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked, clearly not intending to answer her. Honestly, was there any reason to be so cocky?

Sakura realized with a start that Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked down and tada! His t-shirt had been thrown over her.

"T-shirt for a t-shirt," Sasuke said, following Sakura's eyes. It took a surprisingly overwhelming amount of energy and self-control in order to keep her eyes on his face. She had to try extra hard for her eyes not to just go a little lower and stare at his...

"If you go hid behind that bush, you can change into my dry t-shirt," Sasuke said, indicating an extremely scrawny bush. Unfortunately, there were no other options so Sakura went to change. While she was changing, Sasuke talked.

"Where did you get these peaches?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a peach tree in my backyard," Sakura said, pulling off the damp tank top and throwing the t-shirt over. It was so soft and it smelled so clean. Sakura brought it to her face and inhaled it. It smelled like Sasuke, like Dove soap and peaches.

"Peach tree? Can you grow one in my backyard?" Sasuke asked.

"Ahaha. Why?" Sakura asked, coming out from behind the bushes.

"Just plant one for me. I'll name it Sakura."

"A peach tree named after cherry blossoms? That makes no sense," Sakura said.

"No. Named after you, idiot."

"Okay. If you teach me how to ride a bike, I'll plant a peach tree in your backyard," Sakura said.

"You want to learn how to ride a motorcycle?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I don't even know how to ride a bicycle," Sakura confessed.

"You can't ride a regular bike?" Sasuke asked, staring.

"No. But if you teach me, I'll name my bike Sasuke."

"I was just kidding. I don't even have a backyard," Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed but she lay on the grass and stared at the sky, a swirling haze of gray clouds. Sasuke sat next to her, eating peaches and looking thoughtful.

"Do you know what I like about spring? The rain. It's so cold and gray, but the weather's always so warm and the rain always feels so nice. Sometimes, you remind me of the clouds when it's about to rain," Sakura said, holding out her hand and letting her palms face up, so that she could feel the light drops of rain. They tasted good, like Dove soap and peaches.

"Do you know what I like about spring?" Sasuke asked, but didn't automatically answer. It was as if he was waiting for Sakura to say something.

"What?" Sakura spoke up after a pause.

"The cherry blossoms bloom," Sasuke said.

What a strange conversation between people who hadn't even known each other for a day, but had already saved each other's lives and found things that reminded them of each other...

"Didn't you want me to bring you to Shikamaru's to get your bike fixed?" Sakura finally said.

"Yeah. When does his store close?" Sasuke asked. Sakura winced, trying to remember.

"Uh... 9?" Sakura said.

"Holy shit, it's 8 00. Hurry up," Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru's Shop is only twenty minutes away on bus. Don't rush," Sakura said, getting up. She dropped her textbook into the empty peach basket.

"Well, we can't exactly go onto a bus, dragging _that_, now could we?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Sakura scowled. She hated it when she felt stupid or when people made fun of her intelligence.

"Then, I suppose we should get going," Sakura said.

It took intense effort in order for the two of them to get the motorcycle to stand up, and with the way the tires were all bashed up, it took intense effort to push it even a few inches. At this rate, they'd get to the repair shop tomorrow morning. Since carrying it was just out of the question (especially since they both just had near-death experiences), nobody had any idea what to do.

"I could ask Hinata to come and give us a ride. She just got her driver's license and a new car for her birthday," Sakura said. But then she remembered that she hadn't brought her cell phone. Sasuke's smirk made her feel stupid again. Sakura didn't even know why in the world she was bothering to help the arrogant little jerk.

Since they didn't have any other ideas, they decided that they'd push the motorcycle on the way to the repair shop, until they could find the nearest phone booth or someone they could borrow a cell phone from.

They pushed it for about twenty minutes when they found a man walking. Well, he wasn't exactly walking. He was blundering around. His hair was long and shaggy and greasy, hanging around his head. He desperately needed to shave. Most of all, he wasn't wearing any pants. All he wore was a dirty white shirt and blue briefs.

Unfortunately, they had no choice but to at least ask him since nobody else was around. Sakura walked up while Sasuke stayed behind, holding the bike.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you have a cell phone I could borrow," Sakura said. The guy, who looked even grosser up close, with a severe acne problem and food smeared all over his face, just stared at Sakura in this amused kind of way. He whistled long and hard.

"Oh, you! You-you-you are HOT! Want to come home with me, you say? Would you like me to entertain you? Or maybe.... maybe _you _want to entertain _me_," the guy said and laughed so hard that when he finally stopped, he was wheezing. His laugh was unpleasant, gravelly and coarse. It reminded Sakura of the sound of Sasuke's bike's tires rubbing against gravel. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"No, sir, I was asking you for your cell phone... not for entertainment. Since you don't seem to have a cell phone on you, I'd better leave," Sakura was just about to turn around and walk away, when the guy burst out laughing hysterically.

"Th-th-that time of the month, eh? Hahahaa!" He was pointing at Sakura's skirt. Sakura realized with a start that there were still blood stains on it, from when Sasuke's bloody head landed on her lap after flyyyyyying off his motorcycle. Sakura winced uncomfortably.

Sakura was about to turn around and leave when the guy's hand flew out and gripped her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. Sakura squirmed, trying to get away. He smelled like booze and sweat, a sick combination. Sakura wanted to gag.

"Now now, don't be offended. Will you forgive me if I just...." the guy trailed off, his meaty hands starting to reach for Sakura's left boob, when someone shoved Sakura aside and kicked the guy in the nuts. SASUKE TO THE RESCUE!!

The guy landed on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Meanwhile, Sakura landed with a SLAM!!! onto the rough blacktop (since Sasuke apparently pushes pretty hard), causing her to scrape her elbows a little.

"Drunken bastard," Sasuke said. Then, he went over to the guy's still form and somehow managed to magically conjure up a cell phone. Where this cell phone came from, Sakura had no idea, since the guy was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear.

"All briefs of that brand have condom pockets. I could tell when you were _engaging _the nice guy that there was a weird bulge there that was too bulky to be a condom and too small to be a boner. At least a boner of the likes of _him_," Sasuke said. Sasuke seemed awful casual and offhand while he was explaining such PLEASANT affairs.

"You stuck your hand into his UNDERWEAR to get this cell phone?" Sakura asked incredulously. She wasn't sure what made her more sick: the fact that the guy KEPT a cell phone in his underwear or the fact that Sasuke had bothered to look there and then to reach on in and RETRIEVE the cell phone.

Sasuke handed her the cell phone. Sakura took it with two fingers like it smelled bad or like it was a dead fish or something. Sakura dialed up Hinata's number.

When Sakura was done with the call, she handed the phone to Sasuke and Sasuke stuck it BACK into the drunken dude's underwear. Sakura was going to be sick.

"She'll be here in ten minutes," Sakura said. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke sat on the curb, the rain pattering down. Sakura watched with fascination at the little plops as a raindrop would bounce up a little after it hit the ground.

"So... is it true that the scar from your eye is from a failed suicide attempt?" Sakura blurted, bored to death by the silence between them. The sound of rain falling wasn't so entertaining. Unfortunately, this was CLEARLY the wrong thing to say since Sasuke smirked.

"And who told you that?" he asked, his lips curled up in a snide smile.

"Reliable sources," Sakura muttered.

"You mean those bored, gossipy girls at KHS who are bored with their lives and make stuff up to stir up a ruckus?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at the ground.

"Well, do you really believe that it came from a failed suicide attempt?" Sasuke asked, with his raised eyebrows and cynical smile.

"So where did it come from then?" Sakura asked. But then, Hinata pulled up and Sasuke didn't say anything. They both clambered onto the car, after Sasuke had dumped his bike into Hinata's trunk. Hinata stared at them.

"Since when were you two friends?" she asked. Neither of them said anything. Their clothes were plastered damply to their skin. Sakura's teeth were chattering but Sasuke just remained silent, staring out the window through the mist on the window and the raindrops slithering like snakes down the windowpane.

"Boy... are you guys wet," Hinata said, trying again to start up a conversation and feeling extremely nervous and shy.

"Sorry we're getting your leather seats all wet," Sakura said after a while. Hinata laughed timidly.

"Oh, it's all right. We're going to Shikamaru's anyway. I'll just get the car washed there," Hinata said. After that, all conversation ceased and it was silent in the car except for the whooshing sound of the car driving over puddles.

After fifteen minutes, the car turned onto the lot of Shikamaru's repair shop. They had missed the closing time by ten minutes. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to hide under a rock. WHY THE HELL WERE THERE CUSTOMERS COMING IN TEN MINUTES BEFORE CLOSING TIME?!

"Goddamnit. How troublesome," Shikamaru said. Hinata turned off the engine, and all three of them got out of the car.

"What do you guys want?" Shikamaru asked helplessly. It was rainy and cold. All he wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and crawl into bed. His pants were black with car grease and his hair was slicked back.

"How much to repair my motorcycle?" Sasuke asked, pulling Hana out of the trunk. Shikamaru stared at the bike, not even needing to survey the damage.

"You want me to fix _that _piece of crap? No can do. It's pretty much _dead_. You can't even tell that used to be a bike! What did you do with it? Run it over with a tractor and have at it with a wrecking ball?! I can't do it. Sorry, man!" Shikamaru said, swinging the keys to the store around his index finger and waiting for the gang to leave. But Sasuke didn't budge. He walked over to the desk Shikamaru was sitting behind and put his hands on the desk. He stared at Shikamaru with his dark, broody, solemn eyes. Then, Shikamaru started to get nervous. He shifted his cigarette around in his mouth and bit his lip. Then, he pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer and he scribbled on it with a pen.

"I'll make it good as new in a month. But this is what I'm going to be charging," Shikamaru said, sneering as he slid the piece of paper over to Sasuke's side of the table. Sasuke picked it up with one swift, agile motion and looked at it. Sakura came over and looked at it, but didn't say anything. Then, Hinata, feeling lonely, went over to look at the piece of paper too.

"Oh my goodness! I've never seen so many zeros in my life! Y-y-you're not really going to agree, are you? At least try to bargain!" Hinata said in her quiet, melodic voice. But Shikamaru shook his head.

"No way, man. I'm not going to charge any less. But if you ask me, you should just get a new bike, buddy. That'd probably be more economic," he said, running his hands through his long hair.

"No. I'll pay this, but _after _I see the bike good as new," Sasuke said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Hinata stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Deal," Shikamaru said, and even took the effort to get off his swirly chair and shake hands with Sasuke. Sasuke turned away, his face totally blank.

"Oh, so by the way, could you wash my car?" Hinata asked. She pulled out her purse to make the payment, and Shikamaru nodded reluctantly, staring at the clock. He'd have to close late today, but Hinata was rich and she was offering two hundred dollars.

"But you two should get outta my shop, unless you want anything more," Shikamaru said. He obviously isn't a very friendly person in this fanfiction.

Sakura and Sasuke went to wait outside. It was still raining. The wind was blowing at the treetops. Sakura shivered. Sasuke didn't move. Rain dripped down his bare chest. His pants and hair were soaked. He looked at Sakura shivering away, her arms folded tightly and her teeth chattering like tap-dancing leprechauns. She was looking a little weak. Sasuke walked over and felt her forehead. It burned. He practically could have fried an egg on her forehead.

Sasuke bit his lip, realizing that this was pretty much entirely his fault for letting Sakura fall into the water by letting go of his end of the bike and then making her wait with him in the rain. He couldn't really do anything, since he was topless himself and wasn't about to take off his pants to throw over Sakura to make her warmer. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Sakura, hoping the body heat would keep her warm until Hinata finished getting her car washed.

Sakura was too weak to really protest, so she just let him embrace her. She saw the big, purple bruises on his arms and the scars on his hands. She wondered what kind of person Sasuke was, and mostly, why she felt so safe pressed close to his wet body, staring at all his scars.

* * *

I'm extremely lazy so my chapters are all grossly short.

I also feel like Sakura and Sasuke are moving a little too fast... feel free to tell me if you feel like this fanfic is shit and I'm making Sakura and Sasuke move too fast. Should I perhaps start a poll. TOO LAZZYY, as expected.

Anyway, READ AND REVIEEEEWWWW, my lovess.


End file.
